Hit The Glow
by Tierra The Awesome
Summary: Witch and Scientist. Aurors casing my ass. A defective slave with dragons blood. What can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against the brick wall, and let out a steady stream of smoke as I waited for him to show up. He showed up here everyday, 11 o' clock at night, because the customers here actually got money. Most of them were spoiled, snobby, delinquent kids, who thought getting boosted was "fun." Fucked up heads on their shoulders, aren't they? And that's before they get the glowing blue fix that they waste their allowance on.

I shook my long, shiny purple hair out of my face, feeling odd with such bright, flashy, _baring_, clothes. I usually wear jeans and a sweatshirt when I'm trying to blend in, but here, the more you look like you fell out of a Crayola box, the more you're unnoticeable.

This is the ZydrateZone.

I stubbed my black cigarette out on the bricks, and let the thing drop to the ground. It was 11:05, he was late, and there were quite a few whiny teen-agers bitching about it. I waited five minutes, and then I got pissed as 3 more kids waltzed into the alley. They were acting like they owned the place, pushing all the other druggies outta the way. And then the Head Bitch got to me. I didn't look away as she passed. I guess I broke the cardinal rule.

"Bitch, who the fuck do you think you're looking at? I'm no trash ho, working outta the dumpsters to get the glow."

"Neither am I. I don't need glow. All I need is for you to get your bitch-skank face out of my way, because your skinny little ass is blocking the exit."

"Excuse me, slut, but this is my town, and you don't think you can just leave? Honey, you gotta pay the fee."

"I aint doin' shit."

I pushed her out of my way, and made for the alley exit. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see the Head Girl's boyfriend or something grinning at me greasily.

"C'mon sugar….join the party."

"Fuck off."

"Oh, c'mon…"

"Let go of me before I break your hand and leave you crying here on the ground."

"You little bitch-AH!"

His hand made a loud cracking sound as I crushed it in my hand, and he dropped to the ground, squealing like a pig.

"Told you. Keep your dirty hands off of me."

"What's going on here?"

I turned around to see the GraveRobber's long, long leather jacket.

_Crap. I wasn't supposed to be so obviously…out…there….SHIT!_

_Save face Azure….Save face._

"This asshole thought he'd tried and rape me before you got here. So I broke his hand. End of story."

"Because that's believable…" he rolled his eyes, and started pulling crap out of his pockets. He dropped a rolled-up leather pouch thing. He untied the straps, and rolled it out. Several little vials of glowing blue liquid. Rows upon rows of needles. It was like art.

He began taking the kids' money, and pocketing it.

_Shit. I don't have any money. I need that for the experiments….she may be an idiot, but there's only so much I can keep away from Tierra._

As he started shooting his zydrate-guns into the kids, always the girls' thigh, always the guys' neck, I tried to figure out how to get his drugs.

I could kill him, that was the first and most obvious choice. None of these drug-bitches was coherent enough to notice if he fell to the ground, throat slit. But he was so….huge. I'm not saying I'm a weak little twerp, but he's like….6 and a half feet tall.

I could steal it. But how? He used it every 7 seconds to refill his little gun. Not to mention I had nowhere to hide it if I managed to get it. Stupid stupid stupid highliter clothes.

I could buy some, but I had no money.

And no way in hell was I going the trash ho way and whoring myself out for the stuff.

Looks like I'm going back empty handed.

Again.

Damn it.

I unlocked the front door, and stepped inside, silently closing the front door. I slipped off the absurdly high shoes, and changed out of my clothes, into my normal long black skirt, black shirt, and black lab coat. I put my feet into some easily maneuverable flats, and tried to tip-toe downstairs, and not wake up Tierra, who was probably asleep in her room, or somewhere….

_That girl…she'll sleep where she falls._

I opened the lab door and…

Crap.

"MASTA! Look! I got some of his organs….he brought the pizza here instead of where it was supposed to go, and when he tried to leave, I had to bring him down here and experiment because he attempted to leave without issuing me a pizza. So, I now have a pizza man zombie."

"Why is he a zombie, slave?"

"Er….I kinda replaced his blood with Gatorade. He's edible now. And tastes like candy. It's weird, but delicious. Can we experiment on someone alive though? I always have to kill them to make them stop screaming. Didja get the Zydrate?"

"Ummm…did you get any pizza?"

"DUH! Whattabout the Zydrate?"

"NO TALKING BACK SLAVE!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"No go get me some tickets."

"For what, Masta?"

"Perfect Cirle."

"I'll be back soon, Masta!"

She ran out of them room, and I had to stop her by grabbing onto the back of her lab coat, which she had replicated to look like Dr. Stein's from some anime she watches, called Soul Eater. She tripped, and almost fell, before ninja rolling, and turning back to face me.

"What, Masta?"

"Your clothes."

"Whattabout 'em, Masta?"

"They're drenched in blood, stupid."

"And."

"Go change into something…not bloody…before you leave, okay?"

"Kaykay Masta!"

She ran out of the room, and two minutes later I watched on the security-screen as she ran out of the door, in her "school uniform" outfit. Which people rarely fell for, since it was purple, green, and gleww in the dark. And the tie was dinosaur print. Nobody ever cared really…..what was surprising was the 2 or 3 out of 20 who DID notice.

I pulled one of my plainer scalpels out of my coat pocket, and decided to see if the zombie realy tasted like candy.

I cut off a small piece of his flesh, and popped it into my mouth. Wow. Really does taste like candy. I cut off more of his flesh, in popped it in my mouth, chewing on it as I rolled around on my chair nback to my computer, to take observations.

_*taptap*_ **Gatorade blood transfusion will cause human muscle tissue to morph into sugar candy,or candy flavored substance.**

_*taptap* _**Zombies are created by…..**crap. How the hell did she make the pizza guy into a zombie? The way she did things….Damn. I'd never figure it out on my own.

_Maybe she used another type of food. I mean, she turned him into candy by replacing his blood with Gatorade. What wouldn't she do?_

I circled him, poking him with my scalpel, checking for any physical response. Nothing. I kept going around him. Nothing. Nothing. And more nothing.

"MASTA! I GOT THE TICKETS! CAN I PUT MY CLOTHES BACK ON NOW!"

"Yes slave, go ahead."

"THANKEE MASTA!"

She ran upstairs, and back downstairs, already back in her bloody lab clothes.

"Where are the tickets, slave?"

"Right here, masta. I made sure not to fuck them up, cuz I know you love Perfect Circle."

"Slave…"

"Yesss masta?"

"Why did you get 3 tickets? I already explained it to you, Qcarl the Unicorn gets in free, since he can turn invisible and hide from the mean people who wont let him in if he doesn't have a ticket."

She has an imaginary friend. Qcarl. He's an orange and purple unicorn. I don't even know where she gets this stuff.

"Oh, I know that. Its for Pizza Guy."

"Huh?"

"He likes Perfect Circle, too. See the tattoo?"

"Oh. He cant go with us…he cant move on his own."

"Yeah he can. I made him."

"How?"

"You have to put lots and lots of Gatorade in his system. It jumps starts his circulatory and nervous system. Nothing else though, so I wouldn't give him any other type of solids or liquids, other than gummy worms. Those keep the Gatorade lasting longer."

"How do you figure these things out, slave?"

"I have the imagination of two hundred thousand orphaned children, Masta."

"Do I even want to know."

"Prolly not."


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled over on my bed, unable to sleep. Partly because I didn't want to sleep, because what would happen if the aurors kicked in the door and caught us? We'd be fucked! The other part was that Tierra wouldn't stop playing music. It's 2:30 am. Shouldn't the music at least be turned down? Her room is on the first floor, mine is on the thirteenth. I shouldn't be hearing the god damn music.

"SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

"Yes. Masta?"

She fell out of my closet, flat on her face.

"One, why the _hell_, are you in my room?"

"Cuz the closet has numble-norks in it. They lull you to sleep by singing funeral music in your ears."

"O..kay…Second, why is your music so loud if you wanted to be lulled to sleep by the numble-norfs?"

"Oh, that's the Pizza Man's music. I'd never listen to that shiznit he's got playin."

I listened, and realized she was right. Tierra would never listen to such degrading things as Hannah Montana.

Okay, she would, but not in my presence. She would make sure I was out of the country, at least.

"Slave, turn him off. I don't want to listen to this crap."

"Kaykay Masta."

She came back up 5 minutes later, and dumped something on my bed.

"Whats this?"

"The radio."

"Why did you bring it up here?"

"Because I broke it."

"…I'm going to regret asking this, I can tell. How exactly did you break it?"

"Pizza man wouldn't turn off his music, so I hit him in the head with the radio, and his skull fractured because of its changing to the consistency of jell-o….and he kind of burst Gatorade all over the stereo. So…we need a new stereo."

"I was correct. I regret asking."

"You could fix it…..masta….."

"I TOLD YOU I AM BEING TRACED AND CANNOT PERFORM MAGIC AS LONG AS I AM BEING SEARCHED FOR BY AURORS FROM 10 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! Why do you think I always go out in disguise, or send you to do stuff. No-one knows who you are, mainly because I created you. AND NO I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"

You see, I kind of got slave from an experiment. She has unicorn, dragon, and chicken blood. And sometimes you can see scales on her body, or she'll get all glow-y and shiny like unicorns. Her blood is silver and purple…and she can do some really freaky stuff. This includes spending the night in an orphanage every few weeks, for dietary necessities. She's a weird creature, to say the least. And when she was smaller, and looked like a kid, she was probably 2 years old, looked 9, I gave her a wand…..bad things happened. She blew up part of the ministry. I still have a scar.

"Go to sleep now, slave."

"Yes, Masta."

And she literally dropped to the ground, sleeping. This is why the entire house has 3 inch thick carpets, so she doesn't fall and hurt herself. Not that I care about that, but when she hurts herself, she will start hurting other things. Which includes my lab. So, we've made accommodations.

"Stupid blonde slave…" I mumbled, and rolled back over, covering my head with the covers.

"MORNING MASTER!" The annoying blonde jumped on my bed, and started poking me in the face. I punched her in the eye, but she didn't move. Shouldn't have given the damn thing dragon's blood.

"What is it, slave?"

"I'm out."

"Out?"

"Of ideas…."

"Meaning…."

"Master….if I run out of ideas, I get smart. If I get smart, I do things right. If I do things right, bad things happen. This is how we got caught the last time. I need ideas….."

"And where do you suggest we get some? The only place chock full of kids that we haven't hit up recently enough for it to have fresh thoughts is Hogwarts, and the ZydrateZone. And they only have imaginations because they're drugged."

"Fine. We're going to the ZydrateZone tonight. And I'll help you get enough Zydrate for your experiments before I eat."

"Good. Now, slave…"

"Yes?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BED DAMN IT!"

I pulled the bright blue skirt over the green and black leggings, and then shoved my feet into the too-high high-heels. The stupid electric pink shirt had ruffles and sparkles all over it. She had even gone so far as to dye my hair white. WHITE.

And she got to go in all black, covered in black paint, and a black wig.

I was the distraction, she was incognito.

Damn…stupid…slave…

She is so dead after she eats.

"You're back, are you?"

I jumped, and whirled around to see GraveRobber's leather jacket again.

"Yes, I'm back? What's it to you?"

I blew out a puff of smoke in his eyes, but he didn't even blink, he just smirked at me.

"I thought you would have stayed away, after that attempted…."rape" last night."

"Nah. I'm to tough to wuss out after attempted rape. I broke his hand, what have I got to be afraid of."

"How should I know? It's your mind."

That shut me up.

"So, you here for some glow?"

He had unpacked his little leather case, and teenagers and knife-kickers were already lining up to get their share of his goods.

"Yeah. But I don't want to get it injected. I need 30 shots worth, in the bottles. I have cash." I pulled a thick wad of twenty-dollar bills out of my pocket, and waved it in his face. He just stared at me like I was crazy.

"That's over a five hundred dollars worth of Zydrate. Do you really have that much on you?" he laughed at me in a husky voice, already drug-gunning the twerps in line, after pocketing their cash.

"I have twice that."

I dumped $600 in his lap, and watched as he dropped it into one of his many pockets. Then, he handed me a wrapped up back, from which I heard glass clinking, and it glowed slightly. Finally, we can experiment.

Wait.

Tierra.

Where the hell is she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally started posting again. phew!**

**Oh..and happy birthday dance to me...just turned thirteen earlier this month. the sixth of august =^.^= sadly, my friend GigglingWoodElf (GO LOOK AT HER STORIES NOW) is the only person im older than...grrr...but shes thirteen now too. Welcome to the age of strange :)**

I made to leave the alley, before I realized that i didn't have my annoying chibi of a slave with me.

She was probably waiting for GraveRobber to leave before she would start feeding. She wouldn't want anyone to see her, she would rarely even let me see. She nearly bit my head off the last time I was around.

I turned around to face the alley again, scanning the area with my eyes. She was nearly invisible in the shadows, so I couldn't find her, thanks to her dark disguise.

"What? Looking for someone?" asked GraveRobber.

"No," I lied.

"So what are you looking down the alley so intently for?"

"That's none off your business, jerk."

"Whatever." He walked out of the alley entrance, and hopped a garbage truck, disappearing down the street.

I watched until he and the truck were out of site, then I turned around to face the alley again.

"SLAVE! Where are you? Come here!"

"Yesss Mastaaaa…," she hissed at me, and crawled up to me on all fours, looking like some sort of crazy-ass animal. Her eyes were bright blue, like they were when she could smell thoughts.

Yes. Smell thoughts. That's how she described it anyway.

"We have the zydrate. We are leaving."

"NO!" she roared. I hadn't been expecting that.

"We are leaving now. Someone was suspicious earlier. We cannot afford to get caught."

"FUCK THAT! I need their minds….My mouth is watering with anticipation of the taste."

It was. It was creepy as hell.

"Fine. Just make sure you don't get caught. Get home before 3 am, or I'm locking you out."

"Leave."

"Don't tell me what to do slave!" I smacked her, hard, and she whipped her head to the side with the force of my blow.

"Yes ma'am," she whimpered, gaining lucidity for a moment to answer me like she should. I left before she lost it again, but not before dropping her scalpel in front of her. She would need it.

* * *

><p>The smell was intoxicating.<p>

Not a smell, but a sort of _thing_ in the air. It made me mad, I wanted to taste it so much.

"SLAVE! Where are you? Come here!"

I growled deep in my throat, and moved my hand away from the lolling head of a girl, whose thoughts were wrapped around roses and love. Tasting it would be salivating. But i had to report to master.

I crawled over to her on all fours, restraining myself from taking her mind, which floated with images of scalpels, glowing blue liquid, and blood. And a zombie. And the slightest tang of anger...

My mouth was watering.

"We have the zydrate. We are leaving."

"NO!" I screamed, and watched as her thoughts flowered in surprise.

"We are leaving now. Someone was suspicious earlier. We cannot afford to get caught."

"FUCK THAT! I need their minds….My mouth is watering with anticipation of the taste."

"Fine. Just make sure you don't get caught. Get home before 3 am, or I'm locking you out."

"Leave." I spat, the over-powering scents of crazy thoughts clouding my senses. I wanted them.

"Don't tell me what to do slave!" She hit my face, and I whipped my head to the side with the pain of her strike.

"Yes ma'am," I whimpered, remembering that she owned me. I couldn't tell her what to do. She turned to leave, but a clinking sound at my hands made me look down. A shiny orange scalpel clinked against the stone pavement. I would need it. I heard the tapping of Master's shoes as she walked away towards home. I picked it up, and turned back towards my hoard. I spun the orange thing in my hands, and fell back upon the nearest person. He was dead asleep, and i could smell the crazed twists and turns of his mind.

I took my scalpel, and carved a series of six x's across his forehead. He started to bleed, and i licked the red liquid away. I began to suck on the small wounds, and along with the dripping blood, came his imagination. It swelled inside of me, like a bubble of light inside of my twisted world. But it wasnt nearly enough. I moved onto the next body, drinking their blood and their imagination.

* * *

><p>-I opened the door to the house, and tromped down the stairs after changing. I fell in a huff to my chair. I started playing my music. I started rolling around the large, sprawling, underground laboratory on my rolly chair, bored as hell.<p>

I launched backwards off the desk, pushing off with my feet. I tore across the tile floor, my music blaring out of the new iPod speaker thing, that Tierra had lifted out of the BestBuy 20 miles away.

Sometimes it really is convenient to have someone who will walk 20 miles to steal an iPod speaker.

The wheels on my chair suddenly locked up, and it stopped in its tracks, but I didn't. I flew out of the chair, almost slamming into the wall. I turned in the air, and fell to the ground, skidding to a stop when my claws scraped against the floor. I retracted the metal appendages, wincing as the gears in my arms pulled against my muscles.

"Ooooowwww…..I really need something to do. Before I experiment on myself again…that would be bad…"

I went back up out of the lab, through the basement, and into the first floor. Then I took the elevator up to the thirteenth floor, and slammed my door open. Going through my closet, I found a pair of jeans, some random dark tshirt, and a gray jacket. I put them on then, put on a brown wig, some bark brown contacts, and some weird tanner gunk to cover my snow white skin, and the various patches of stitches that refused to come out.

I went back downstairs, and went into Slave's room to get the kidnapping bag, which had tons of crap in it for kidnapping. I looked up, to see that I really should be supervising slave more….

Her bed is the size of 5 queen beds, with probably 150 stuffed animals. She has anime posters all over her walls and her light is a blacklight, so everything is glowing. She literally has weapons everywhere….

There is a spiked ball on a chain on her wall. Along with a samurai sword. And she has a framed collection of scalpels on the wall. And she has butcher knives and meat cleavers and hedge clippers and…guns.

Machine guns.

Wooooow. She is one of those people that really needs adult supervision, isn't she.

Shaking my head, I took the heavy backpack and was out the door, and into the street.


End file.
